


Day 9- Crush Injury

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fan theory, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Working for Blackwatch was a risky job, but McCree had never expected that it was going to cripple him.





	Day 9- Crush Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Request for @Float-like-embers on tumblr!

Jesse McCree awoke the sound sound of thunder going off in his ear.

“ _*kzzt*_ \- watch- report in- _*kzzt*_ \- All Blackwatch units- _*zzt*_ \- respo-”

He gave a dry cough, groaning as he tried to sit up. He was hit with a wave of dizziness and pain that forced him to lean back down. It was only sort of an improvement, as he felt rocks and rubble poking into his back, even through his clothing.

“-Cree- _*kzzt*_ you there?”

He immediately recognized his superior’s voice. He opened his eyes, turning towards the sound of the radio. He was met with the sight of a half-collapsed room, evening sunlight streaming through a massive tear in the roof and shining off of the dust particles floating through the air.

Letting out more wheezing coughs, he tried to sit up again. The pain was no less agonizing, but the dizziness was a little easier to bear. He spotted his communicator a short distance away, thankfully still unbroken despite the rubble around it.

As he tried to drag himself over to it, he found himself snagged on something, and another flood of pain washed over him. Feeling his heart speed up, he turned back around. His arm was pinned under a piece of concrete, completely immobile below the elbow. He couldn’t make out the state that the rest of it was in from the angle he was at.

“No, no, _no-_ ” Despite the pain, he threw himself towards the radio, falling short by several inches.

“ _*kzzt*_ -ome in?!”

“Reyes!” He shouted, yanking again and again. “Reyes! I’m here! I’m stuck!”

“-cree?!”

McCree couldn’t stop his relieved tears. “Boss, it’s me!”

The radio fizzled uselessly for a good minute before he heard anything again. “-check, do a- _*kzzt*_ \- Moira, trace the damn signal!”

Moira. Moira could fix him, right? McCree looked at his arm, still stuck under the stone. He assumed that the adrenaline was making it hurt less than it should have. But he still would have rather gotten himself out of this situation as soon as possible.

He wanted to keep shouting until someone came, but he realized with horror that some guards might still come. This was supposed to be a stealth mission, dammit, and what was less stealthy than a collapsing roof?

What had happened? Had he managed to blow their cover, and someone knocked a roof on him? Was it an accident? The building wasn’t supposed to be so unstable…

McCree didn’t like to think about this sort of thing. All that mattered was that things had gone wrong, and now he was stuck. Hopefully, the damage wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.

“McCree?”

The man immediately recognized Moira’s smooth but chilling voice. Her light footsteps tapped out alongside heavy boots thudding against the floor.

“Boss? Moira?”

He was so grateful at being found, he didn’t even mind how angry Reyes looked.

“McCree! Where the shit were-”

“Ach. It seems there was a bit of an incident.” Moira interrupted, tapping her chin.

“Heh, yeah, I…” McCree couldn’t bring himself to make a joke.

Reyes wore a pensive look. He spotted the discarded communicator on the floor. “So that’s why you cut out on the com.”

“T-the roof collapsed on me. I dunno if it was those mercenary bastards or what-”

“Well, they’re all dead now, so no concern there.” Moira spoke with her usual offhandedness. “Reyes, help me move this.”

With their combined strength, the two Blackwatch agents pressed their backs to the stone and pushed it until McCree all but tore his limb out from underneath it. It was a bit difficult telling that it was an arm, though, considering that it looked practically crushed flat and twisted in at least two spots.

“Oh my…” Mismatched eyes flickered over the injury with a combination of concern and morbid curiosity. Unconsciously, McCree pulled back, cradling his mangled arm in his lap.

“That’s gonna need some serious repair.” McCree could recognize a bit of worry in his superior’s voice, but his hard expression scarcely showed it. He turned to the geneticist. “Moira. You know how aggressive he can get. Knock him out so we can bring him back to Angela. Hopefully she can paste the splinters back together.”

‘Knock him out?’ “Oh, no, no, you sure as _hell_ ain’t gonna-”

In a flash, Moira had her glove over his face. McCree felt his heart freeze as the claws dug slightly into his skin and a faint hiss reached his ears. A sweet, sharp scent quickly filled his lungs, making his nerves go numb and his eyes roll back in his head.

++++++

The world sounded like it was underwater. McCree could recognize bright lights and everything around him in a bleached white.

 _‘Is this...heaven?’_ He thought to himself. It looked like it. Momma always told him heaven looked something like this. Maybe that’s why he felt so heavy and sleepy.

Something faint and incomprehensible murmured in his ear. He turned to look, and spotted a golden-haired figure nearby.

An angel? No…

_‘Dr. Ziegler?’_

The words never left his lips. He watched Dr. Ziegler pick through vague smears of silver-gray on what he assumed was a table. She seemed frustrated and anxious, if her expression was anything to go by.

A slightly more familiar but still incomprehensible voice drew his attention to his other side. He immediately recognized Moira’s fiery red hair and hard gaze, though it was difficult for him to tell where it was being directed at.

Moira said something to Angela, something quiet and calm. Angela snapped her head to her co-worker, teeth bared. She shouted something, which Moira looked hardly fazed by. Angela dropped her head, shaking it with what seemed like sadness.

Sadness? What the heck was going on?

When he looked again, Moira had turned to look at him. Her eyes widened slightly, and she uttered something else to Angela. She leaned closer to him, arm extended, and McCree felt nails tracing the side of his face. He felt too sluggish to pull away.

A spike of something cold rushed into his arm. Angela held a needle, and was slowly injecting something into a long tube that ran into his elbow. A million questions swirled through his head, but even after such a short amount of time, he was feeling drowsy again, and the world was starting to go dark.

Before the chemicals in his blood could fully take effect, he spotted a jagged flash of metal, and heard Angela’s somber voice.

“We’re going to have to cut it off.”


End file.
